


a matter of opinion

by thunderylee



Series: a matter of opinion [1]
Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Drugs, M/M, intergroup unity, member love, side pin, side tegoshige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-27
Updated: 2008-04-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Nobody likes Junno. Koyama loves everyone.





	a matter of opinion

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Junno was once again eating lunch by himself in the cafeteria, contemplating the meaning of life, when an actual live person sat down across from him. Blinking in surprise, he looked up into the smiling face of NewS’ Koyama Keiichiro, who was staring directly at him with his chin resting on his folded hands.

“Hello?” Junno said slowly, wondering if he had been suddenly transported into an alternate universe where other people actually talked to him without being paid for it. He hoped they spoke Japanese here.

“Hi, Taguchi-kun!” Koyama replied brightly, settling in with his lunch tray. “I haven’t eaten cafeteria food in years. I wonder if it still tastes like processed cardboard.”

“It does,” Junno assured him, still a little weirded out. “May I ask why you’re sitting here?”

“Is this seat saved?” Koyama asked, his face flushing like he was really embarrassed. “I’m so sorry! I should have asked first. I’ll catch up with you later -”

“Nonono,” Junno said quickly, reaching out to grab Koyama’s arm on impulse. “It’s not saved. Usually nobody wants to eat with me. I’m surprised, is all.”

Koyama frowned in a way that made Junno’s heart ache. “Nobody wants to eat with you? What about your bandmates?”

Junno busied himself with his pudding. “Especially them.”

“Lucky for you,” Koyama went on, his trademark grin coming back, “NewS has instated their ‘Adopt a KAT-TUN member for a week’ promotion in an attempt to spread our member love throughout the entire Jimusho!”

“And you got stuck with me,” Junno scoffed, putting on his best smile. “I’m sorry, Koyama-kun. I’ll try not to be too boring.”

“Not at all!” Koyama exclaimed. “I chose you. It was my idea so I got first pick.”

“I was picked first?!” Junno cried, his eyes wide and his lunch long forgotten. “Oh, yay! I’m so happy Koyama-kun thinks I’m cool enough to spend an entire week with.”

Koyama beamed. “It was nothing. You’re the only one I don’t know very well. I thought we could fix that.”

“Do you have a DS?” Junno asked excitedly. “I just got a new connector where you can hook two together and battle each other!”

“I bet Yamapi has one,” Koyama said. “I’ll ask him if I can borrow it. He won’t be needing it, I’m sure.”

“He chose Akanishi, didn’t he?” Junno laughed. “They probably loved this idea.”

“He promised that they would do something new and exciting,” Koyama quoted, doing a bad job of hiding his exasperation. “I told them I wanted picture evidence.”

“Koyama-kun is harsh!” Junno teased. “Who did everyone else get?”

Koyama began ticking off his fingers. “Masuda and Nakamaru, of course. Shige and Kamenashi, Tegoshi and Koki, and -”

“Do not tell me you paired Nishikido and Ueda together,” Junno cut him off, his jaw slowly dropping.

“I certainly did.” Koyama folded his arms satisfactorily. “I have people watching them too, just to make sure they don’t make some sort of silent pact to be seen in public together but otherwise blow it off.”

Junno started giggling and couldn’t stop. Just when he had gathered enough breath to apologize, he realized that Koyama was laughing too. It felt odd, having fun with another person who was having fun as well, but it was certainly something he could get used to. “Koyama-kun, I’m glad you chose me.”

“Me too,” Koyama said, his face red from laughing too much. “We’re going to have so much fun.”

.

The first thing Junno learned about Koyama was that he was like a walking appointment book. Reason being, he was constantly on the phone reminding his bandmates of obligations they had, whether he called them or they called him. Koyama knew all six of their schedules, even personal things like Shige’s parents’ anniversary dinner Saturday night or the fact that Massu likes to do his laundry on Friday mornings before work. He even knew all of Ryo’s Kanjani8 business, the only conflict of which was a brainstorming session scheduled for the end of Adoption Week.

“He has to take Ueda to Osaka,” Koyama said proudly. “I made all of the arrangements.”

“They’re both going to kill you,” Junno pointed out, glancing aimlessly around him as they walked through the mall without a destination in mind.

“Nah.” Koyama waved dismissively. “Killing me would be like spilling the blood of a unicorn. Nobody wants that kind of karma.”

Junno started to say something, but Koyama’s phone rang yet again. He wondered if anyone in NewS could live without him for a single day; then, as he heard Koyama tell Tegoshi how to look up song lyrics on the Internet, decided probably not.

“Tegoshi-kun wants to listen to rap music in order to understand Koki better,” Koyama explained when he’d flipped his phone shut. “But he can’t make out any of the words.”

“American rap?” Junno questioned.

“No, Japanese.” Koyama laughed. “American would be a lot easier.”

Masuda called next, and apparently he was at the same mall judging by the way Koyama spun around in a circle, looking over everybody’s heads until he jumped up and down and waved like a lunatic. Masuda and Nakamaru joined them, loaded with bags from various clothing stores while Junno eyed them wistfully. He would have liked some new clothes, but he didn’t want to bore Koyama while he tried things on and compared prices.

Meanwhile, Koyama was scolding. “You two go shopping all the time! You have to do something new and exciting!”

“We did!” Masuda exclaims, flashing his blinding grin that made Junno squint a little. “We shopped in a store we’d never been in before. I didn’t like anything there, but Nakamaru-kun got a belt.”

Nakamaru pulled the belt out of the bag as though it were his Get Out of Jail Free card. Junno thought it was more suited for Ueda, but for all he knew it was a present so he kept his mouth shut.

“Nonono.” Koyama shook his head, hands on his hips. “Do you know what Akanishi and Yamapi did yesterday? They went sky-diving.”

“No way did that happen,” said Nakamaru slowly.

“Look for yourself!” Koyama dug out his phone, scrolling through his picture mail until he found the picture Yamashita had sent him yesterday, mid air.

Nakamaru burst into laughter. “This is photoshopped!” He showed Koyama the phone and pointed to various parts. “The skin tones aren’t even the same!”

“Besides,” Masuda added helpfully, “that is definitely not Yamashita’s momo.”

Koyama and Nakamaru tilted their heads as they looked closer. “Sure isn’t,” said Koyama knowingly. “That little shit.”

Masuda’s eyes widened, and he quickly rushed to Koyama’s side and patted his arm. “It’s okay! They are doing something different by using PhotoShop together! It was done really well, I think. Don’t you think?”

Junno stood to the side throughout the whole exchange, feeling very out of place with the other three who clearly knew each other extremely well. He hadn’t bought anything to show off, nor was he familiar with Yamashita’s backside.

“I’ve got it!” Nakamaru declared, his face lighting up in a scary way. “I know what Massu and I can do that we haven’t done before.”

Junno only cringed a little, and it was a credit to Koyama’s innocence that he didn’t even flinch. “What?” they both asked in two different tones.

“We can get trashed!” Nakamaru flashed his crooked smile and looked at Masuda expectantly.

“Um, Nakamaru-kun, I don’t really drink,” Masuda said quietly. “But I’ll go!”

Junno wanted to go too. He liked to drink, he just never had anyone to go drinking with. He felt like an alcoholic when he drank by himself, so he just didn’t do it.

“We’ll go too!” Koyama announced, glancing over at Junno as an afterthought. “If that’s okay with Taguchi-kun, of course.”

Junno tried not to look too excited about accepting, but he was pretty sure his reaction resembled that of a puppy being taken on a walk.

“We can see if the others want to go too!” Masuda said brightly, flipping open his phone.

Junno froze. He couldn’t imagine the twelve of them in one place with liquor and not getting into some kind of trouble.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Koyama said gently, and Junno almost breathed out a sigh of relief. “It’s a school night, after all. Yamapi, Shige, and Tegoshi all have class tomorrow.”

“Oh, I forgot.” Masuda looked sad, like he was mad at himself for not knowing that already. “What about Nishikido-kun?”

“Ryo-chan is going to Osaka in the morning,” Koyama said automatically, checking the planner in his phone for the exact date. “He and Ueda-kun should be back on Sunday -”

Nakamaru choked on his soda and turned away, but Junno was pretty sure that he was trying to cover up his laughter.

“Nakamaru-kun!” Masuda cried, flailing his arms and doing everything _but_ hitting Nakamaru on the back like he should have been. When Nakamaru started to turn blue, Junno decided to step in and give him a few good pounds between the shoulder blades.

The color returned to Nakamaru’s face, and he nodded quickly to Junno as a thanks. Koyama, however, had the face of a father whose son had brought home straight A’s. He was bursting with happiness, so much that Junno thought he might explode.

“KAT-TUN have member love after all!” Koyama said in a surprised tone. “Taguchi-kun saved Nakamaru-kun’s life just now!”

“I don’t think it was all that -” Junno started, but Nakamaru caught his eye and Junno flashed a smile. “I mean, of course we do! We all watch out for each other, don’t we Nakamaru-kun?”

Nakamaru hid a smile as he nodded firmly. Junno knew what he was thinking. They were a lot alike, but just different enough to not be friends. Junno knew he annoyed Nakamaru just like everyone else, but when it came down to it, Nakamaru would be the only person to tell him if the world was going to end.

“Let’s see how Ryo-chan and Ueda-kun are doing!” Koyama squealed, scrolling down in his phone. He was distracted enough to miss Nakamaru and Junno’s identical expressions of amusement. “Ryo-chan!” Koyama yelled into the phone. “Are you having fun with Ueda-kun? What are you do-”

He pulled the phone away as Ryo’s voice yelled “FUCK YOU!” loud enough for everyone to hear before the dial tone sounded. He blinked a couple times before a smile spread on his face. “Maybe they’re having so much fun that they don’t want to stop what they’re doing!”

Junno considered that. It could be true, if Ueda was currently in the middle of torturing Nishikido to within an inch of his life, but he certainly wouldn’t have been able to use his voice by that point.

To everyone’s surprise, Nakamaru’s phone rang next, and Koyama actually looked at his to see if there was something wrong with it. Dazedly, Nakamaru flipped open his phone and answered carefully. “Moshi mosh?”

Ueda’s voice could have been heard clear across the mall. “YOU TELL KOYAMA THAT HE’S A DEAD MAN.”

“Why don’t you tell him yourself?” Nakamaru replied, a little snippier than normal. “He’s right here.”

“IF I HAD HIS FUCKING NUMBER, I’D CALL HIM MYSELF.”

“I’d give it to him,” Koyama said with big eyes, trembling slightly as Masuda jumped to his side once again and led him to a nearby bench.

“I take it things aren’t going well?” Nakamaru asked, making no effort to hide the smile in his voice.

Junno couldn’t hear the reply, but it had something to do with Fucking Osaka and how Ueda hated Fucking Osaka and thought that all Osakans should be castrated. Nakamaru was almost in tears from trying not to laugh, and when Ueda finally let him get a word in, Nakamaru hissed “don’t forget to wear a condom” and snapped the phone shut, nearly falling over in laughter.

Junno waited for his phone to ring, but it never did. Instead, Koyama’s phone was on speaker, Kato’s voice trying to comfort him while Koyama looked close to tears. “Kamenashi-kun says Ueda-kun is on his period,” Kato relayed.

“What are you two doing?” Koyama’s voice sounded sad and faraway. “Are you having fun?”

“I’m doing my homework while he studies… his hair.” Junno could almost hear Kato shrug. “You said we just had to be in the same room, right?”

Koyama sobbed. Masuda hissed some choice words at Kato in the phone and hung up, frantically dialing another number while patting Koyama’s back. “Let’s call Tesshi, okay? I bet he’s having a lot of fun with Koki-kun.”

“O-okay…” Koyama tried to smile and look hopeful.

“What it is, yo!” Tegoshi chirped as he answered.

Koyama and Masuda both stilled. “Tegoshi?” Masuda asked.

“Fo’ shizzle, my nizzle!” Tegoshi sounded like he was high-fiving someone, then he laughed. “‘Sup, homeboys? I can’t talk long, I’m about to get my hair did.”

“Excuse me?” Koyama sat up straight, morphing into Mother Hen mode. “You’re about to what?”

“He’s getting his hair done,” Nakamaru translated.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO YOUR HAIR?!” Koyama screamed, earning the attention of just about everyone in the mall.

“ _Chill_ , Koya-mama,” Tegoshi said slowly. “I’m just getting a buzz like Joker’s! The bitches will be all _up_ on my shit, if you know what I mean. _Holla_.” Click.

Koyama stared at the phone like alien life forms were growing from it. “What did he just call me?”

Nakamaru cleared his throat. “I think he called you ‘Koya-mama’.”

Koyama’s eyes slowly rose to fix on Nakamaru, and Masuda almost had to sit on him to keep him from getting up. “I don’t think you’re helping, Nakamaru-kun.”

“… His beautiful hair…” Koyama gave up on trying to stand and instead sobbed in the back of Masuda’s shirt. “What have I done?”

“At least they’re having fun!” Masuda said brightly. “They’re bonding, right? Tegoshi didn’t know words like that before he started spending time with Koki-kun.”

Koyama blinked and stared unseeingly at the other three. “You’re right. You too! You’re having fun with Nakamaru-kun, right?”

“Right!” replied Masuda, nodding so fast that Junno thought his head might fall off. “And you’re having fun with Taguchi-kun!”

Koyama turned to Junno and tilted his head. “Are you having fun with me?”

Junno copied Masuda’s actions until his neck hurt. Koyama was a little crazy, but he was still the only person who had paid attention to him lately, and that in itself meant the world. “How about that drink?” he suggested.

“Good idea,” Nakamaru rushed to agree.

Koyama closed his eyes and breathed deeply. When he exhaled, his smile was back and his eyes were clear. “Let’s go! I’ll drive!”

.

Four hours later, Junno could barely keep his head up, using his arm as a pillow on the table while Koyama and Nakamaru talked animatedly (and drunkenly) about the juniors on the Shounen Club.

Masuda poked him in the head, and while it took Junno a minute to see only one of him, Masuda spoke right away. “If you pass out, Koyama will cry.”

“I don’t want Koyama-kun to cry,” Junno said honestly. “He already cries a lot.”

Masuda nodded sympathetically.

“Was I really the first one picked?” Junno asked carefully, squinting to read Masuda’s face for the answer.

Masuda nodded again. “He was adamant about picking you. He said you were the happiest person he ever met.”

Junno grinned into his arm and looked over at Koyama. Koyama was talking with his hands, his eyes narrower than usual after throwing back a few, his body nearly jumping out of the booth with the excitement that flowed through his veins. “He’s a happy person too, isn’t he?”

“Sometimes,” Masuda admitted. “But I think being happy all of the time gets to him after awhile, especially when the others aren’t cooperative.”

Junno thought about that for a couple seconds, then he saw something shiny and realized that Koyama’s phone was lighting up.

Koyama interrupted himself mid-word and dove for it, his perma-grin twitching when he heard whose voice was on the other end. Junno watched intently along with Masuda, who was preparing for another intervention, and they both sighed in relief when Koyama squealed and ended the call on a good note.

“That was Shige to say good-night,” Koyama relayed for everyone. “He said that Kamenashi is super organized and helped him figure out a project that he was having trouble with.”

Nakamaru pursed his lips at this but wisely said nothing. Junno was suspicious as well, but likewise kept it to himself. They both knew Kame better than that.

“That’s good,” said Masuda, his grin hurting Junno’s eyes. “Almost everyone is having fun with their adopted KAT-TUN member, just like you wanted.”

“Except Ryo-chan.” Koyama frowned again, at least until his phone went off again. “Ryo-chan! We were just talking about you. How is -”

Junno was on the edge of his seat for this one, having no shame in trying to hear the voice on the other end of the line. He couldn’t make out the words, but the tone was normal and there wasn’t any heated swearing, which was a big improvement.

Koyama was beaming when he ended the call. “Ryo-chan called to say that he and Ueda-kun have come to an understanding, whatever that means.”

Junno knew what that meant. He wasn’t about to tell Koyama, though. Some things just shouldn’t be heard by virgin ears.

“I wonder what Yamapi and Akanishi are doing,” Koyama said dreamily, his eyes immediately darting to his phone like it was going to ring again.

“Photoshopping themselves into some more pictures for you, probably,” Nakamaru suggested. “I wonder what they’ll think of next.”

Koyama giggled. “I was pretty stupid to be fooled by that, wasn’t I?”

“I thought it was real too,” Junno spoke up. “Then I remembered that there really isn’t anywhere to skydive in Japan.”

Koyama raised his head to look at Junno like he was studying him, either that or he was grateful for some reason, Junno couldn’t really tell. He was just a little plastered.

“I think I’m ready to go,” Masuda said calmly. “Do you want me to drive you home?”

Wordlessly, Koyama handed over his keys and climbed out of the booth. He fell directly onto the floor, frowning in frustration as he presumably tried to remember how to stand up. Nakamaru tried to help, but they both lost their balance and slid right back into the booth, Nakamaru on Koyama’s lap and both of them landing on Junno.

Masuda sighed, but he was smiling as he pulled Nakamaru to his feet and hoisted Koyama over his shoulder. Koyama made upside-down faces at Junno as he was carried out of the bar and placed carefully in the backseat of his own car. Junno slid in next to him, and Koyama immediately hijacked Junno’s lap as a pillow. Junno didn’t really mind, and Koyama was snoring before Masuda had even started the car.

“Koyama-kun lives kind of far,” Masuda said as they turned the corner. “Do you think he can sleep at your place?”

Junno almost choked on his air. He didn’t think he’d ever had company since he moved into his own apartment. “Sure!” he exclaimed, petting Koyama’s head like it was necessary in order to give Masuda directions to his building.

Masuda caught his eye in the rearview as he pulled to a stop in front of Junno’s place. “Please tell him I’ll just pick him up for work tomorrow in this car,” was all he said, but his eyes implied more as he parked and helped carry Koyama up the stairs and through Junno’s front door.

Junno expected some kind of lecture, but Masuda just offered him that brilliant grin before heading back to Koyama’s car and Nakamaru. Junno looked at the man slumped in his arms and did his best to drag him to the couch, but Koyama did not appear to want to let go. His arms were looped around Junno’s shoulders, practically clamped down to him.

He didn’t mind. Koyama’s shampoo smelled nice and the snoring reminded him of a cat purring. Without a second thought, he continued to haul Koyama across the room to his futon.

.

Junno woke up to three very unfamiliar things: sunlight shining into his eyes, the smell and sounds of breakfast cooking, and the sight of Koyama with a towel wrapped around his head like a turban, standing in the kitchen and wearing Junno’s robe.

“Taguchi-kun!” Koyama flailed when he heard Junno’s frustrated moans. “I hope you don’t mind, I helped myself to the shower. I was going to wait until you were awake to ask if I could borrow something to wear. Did you know we wear almost the same size? You’re a little taller than me, though. If you don’t want to, it’s cool. Maybe Massu can bring me something of Nakamaru’s. Do you like eggs? I found eggs in your fridge and thought I would make some.”

Junno processed about half of that and stared in disbelief at his overnight guest. “It’s all okay,” he said groggily, figuring that agreeing to everything was the best way to deal with a chatty Koyama so early in the morning.

“Taguchi-kun is so nice!” Koyama squealed, handing a sizzling bowl to Junno before disappearing into Junno’s closet.

Junno eyed the food, poked at it, and declared it safe to eat. He didn’t think anyone aside from his mother had cooked for him before. Koyama hadn’t just made eggs, he’d made some sort of egg omelet using whatever hadn’t yet expired in Junno’s fridge and some interesting spices. It was delicious and spicy enough to wake Junno right up.

“What do you think?” Koyama’s voice called out, followed by the rest of him in a pair of Junno’s sweatpants and a T-shirt that said ‘Jesus is coming – look busy’. It was a little too long on him, but he’d rolled up the pant legs and left the shirt untucked for that American homeboy look.

Junno thought Tegoshi would approve, but he didn’t mention it; all he did was grunt affirmatively and thank Koyama for breakfast.

“Don’t worry about it,” Koyama said as he knelt at Junno’s little table to eat his own bowl. “You were nice enough to let me stay here. I figured Massu wouldn’t want to drive all the way to my house, even if it’s on my gas. Have you seen the price of gas these days? Oh, you probably don’t drive, do you? Lucky for you. I don’t think both KinKi Kids make enough money to fill my gas tank as often as I need to in order to get to work and back everyday. Probably I should look into moving closer, but I don’t want to be far away from my mom.”

“You talk a lot,” Junno observed out loud. “I thought I talked a lot. You talk more than I do.”

“You don’t talk a lot at all,” Koyama observed right back. “You’ve barely spoken to me all week. I’m starting to think that I’m annoying you. Am I annoying you? I can stop being annoying, I swear.”

“You’re not annoying,” Junno said honestly. He sighed, stalling for time while Koyama was obviously waiting for him to go on. He supposed the only time Koyama stopped talking was when he actually wanted to listen. “This is the most company I’ve had in a long time,” he finally said. “I don’t want to say something stupid to make you reconsider choosing me.”

Koyama laughed. “I say stupid things all the time! Look at me. I’m the stupid one, right?”

“I don’t think you’re stupid,” said Junno. “I don’t like that you say that about yourself, either. You graduated from university, didn’t you?”

Koyama’s eyes shot to the wall, but he was nodding. “Yeah, I did.”

“You were the first one in your group to do so,” Junno went on. “It doesn’t matter that you’re the oldest. You did it first, so you’re definitely not stupid.”

“Taguchi-kun, can I hug you?” Koyama asked, his eyes looking a little wet. “I’m so happy right now.”

Junno nodded, and Koyama all but dive-bombed on him, barely missing the almost-finished bowl in his hand that stretched out to avoid being knocked over. He used his free hand to pat Koyama’s back as he had the air squeezed out of him, a few sniffles directed into his shoulder. The towel turban became a casualty as Koyama evolved into full-on sobs, but somehow Junno knew that he wasn’t crying because he was sad.

Maybe they were more alike than Junno previously thought. Just before a horn honked outside, Junno put the bowl in a safer place and embraced Koyama with both arms, whispering, “Call me Junno.”

.

Junno didn’t have to go in to work, but he tagged along anyway. He didn’t have anything better to do, and besides he was already awake. He vaguely remembered how NewS operated from the Summary concert four years ago, but there were considerably more people and a lot more pandemonium than the five current members displayed in their practice room.

“Taguchi, welcome,” a sleepy Yamashita greeted him. “Is your group working today? Jin swore on everything that he didn’t have to wake up and get dressed until the world stopped spinning.”

“I’m just hanging out,” Junno told him, trying not to make a face at the implications of Yamapi’s statement. “I won’t get in the way, don’t worry.”

“Actually, with Ryo-chan out, we could use a sixth.” Yamashita didn’t look like he was kidding, but anything was possible with him. “Just for formation purposes. All you have to do is stand there.”

“O-okay,” Junno agreed, heading towards the only ‘X’ on the floor that didn’t have someone sitting on it.

Kato nodded at him from where his nose was stuck in a textbook. His hair looked a little different, and Junno peered closer to get a better look. “Are those barrettes?”

The textbook rose a little higher, but Junno could still see the flush creeping across Kato’s face. “Kamenashi got a little makeover happy last night and I forgot to take them out.”

Junno quickly checked him for eyeliner and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn’t find any. Apparently Kame hadn’t gotten very far.

Yamashita tried to start their practice, but Koyama was staring worriedly at Tegoshi. Junno didn’t even recognize Tegoshi, who was lounging across his X, bundled up in a hooded sweatshirt and baggy pants with a cap over his head. He couldn’t see underneath it, but it looked to be some shade of blonde.

Masuda caught Koyama’s eye and mouthed that Tegoshi definitely hadn’t cut his hair, just dyed it platinum blonde again, and Koyama almost fainted from happiness.

“Yamashita-kun,” Tegoshi interrupted Yamashita’s formation lecture, which nobody was really listening to anyway. “Can I rap in our next song?”

Kato hid his textbook even higher to cover up his silent laughter. Koyama looked violated, Masuda looked curious, and Yamashita blinked. “You can rap?”

“Hells yeah I can rap,” Tegoshi replied, getting to his feet and catching his pants just before they fell off of his ass. “I learned from the best. Check this shit:

_It’s gettin’ hot up in here like (ei-oh-ei-oh)_  
Your girl got me on rock like (ei-oh-ei-oh)  
Let’s bizzounce out of here and do the (ei-oh-ei-oh)  
I’ll make you scream my name, bitch (Te-go Te-go)”

Silence encompassed the room until Kato fell over laughing, rolling all the way off of his X. Koyama looked like he was having a heart attack, but then he calmly got up and made a beeline for the door, clutching his cigarettes like they were his lifeline. Masuda looked torn at who to comfort, but he was thankfully saved by Yamashita announcing a break despite only being five minutes into practice.

Junno joined Koyama outside, followed by Kato who was still doubled over in laughter. He leaned against the wall while they smoked, Kato purposely bumping into Koyama every few seconds to make sure he was still responsive. When Koyama burst into tears, Junno was almost relieved.

“Hey, Kei,” Kato said in the light, airy voice that Junno was beginning to associate with everyone who was trying to cheer Koyama up. “I’m going to see Kamenashi again tonight. Doesn’t that make you happy?”

“What, did you not finish your homework?” Koyama mumbled.

“We’re going out!” Kato bounced up and down like a teenage girl. “He said he wanted to take me shopping.”

Junno almost smiled. Kato Shigeaki, Kame’s newest protégé. At least they were getting along.

“Don’t cut your hair, okay?” Koyama said sadly. “Or dye it.”

“I won’t, I promise.” Kato grinned and Koyama’s genki level rose considerably.

The rest of the practice was uneventful, even if Junno was just standing around pretending to be Nishikido. He got a lot of thinking done in the two hours it took Yamashita to keep everyone’s attention long enough to go over the steps for their next performance. Junno had a feeling that Nishikido carried most of the control in this group, particularly when Koyama was so disoriented by their youngest member’s drastic culture change.

Koki showed up near the end and did some complicated handshake with Tegoshi, exchanging a few buckets of swear words in greeting before they left together in a cloud of bright hair and strong cologne. Koyama gazed longingly after them, and Junno wouldn’t have been surprised if he actually lifted his hand to try and touch what was walking away from him.

“Kei,” Yamashita said quietly, but it was already quiet so everyone else could hear him. “Did you get the other picture I sent you?”

Koyama’s eyes fluttered and focused on Yamashita, unimpressed. “You mean the one where you and Akanishi photoshopped your faces onto porn stars’ bodies?”

Kato choked and looked away, and even Masuda made a squeaking sound and tried to sneak out unnoticed. Junno was hardly surprised considering the stories he’s heard from Akanishi, but he didn’t think that Koyama could handle it on top of everything else.

“What do you mean, photoshopped?” Yamashita demanded, sounding a little offended. “That was real! Do you think porn stars are hung like -”

“One of them was a girl, Yamapi,” Koyama said knowingly, flipping open his phone to the picture in question.

Yamashita smiled and patted Koyama on the head. “Jinnifer,” was all he said before winking and turning to leave.

Kato stood next to Junno and folded his arms. “Probably we should take him somewhere safe and away from sin before he implodes.”

“There’s no sin at my place,” Junno offered. “I don’t even have any R-rated movies.”

“Good,” Kato said decidedly. “Take him there. I have a date.”

.

It took two days and three Disney movies for Koyama to forget about Gangsta Te-Dawg and Pin Porn. He may have been crying the whole time, because somebody’s loved one always dies in Disney movies, but at least he didn’t have that absolutely desecrated look on his face anymore. Junno felt a little better too, mostly because seeing Koyama so discombobulated tugged at his heart a little. He didn’t want to admit it to himself, but he was getting rather attached to the crazy guy. He hoped that they would continue to be friends after this week was up, which was only another day away.

“Do you like cats?” Koyama asked suddenly.

“Yes,” said Junno, smiling despite himself. “You have a cat, right?”

“Nyanta-chan,” Koyama answered. “He probably misses me. I’ve been gone for a few days. Do you want to come over to my place for awhile? No offense, but you don’t have any food.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t have company a lot,” Junno said.

Koyama bounced to his feet and pulled Junno up by the arm. “Let’s go!”

Koyama was fun to ride in a car with, belting out the songs on the radio like he was better than everyone when in reality he wasn’t even trying. He made up words when he didn’t know them and danced in his seat with every single window in the car down. He lived a considerable ways away, but it was a comfortable ride and Junno liked how the wind whipped through his hair on the freeway.

Koyama’s apartment was small but homey, and Nyanta was absolutely precious. He took an immediate liking to Junno and wouldn’t leave him alone, even when he tried to hook his DS up to the one Koyama had swiped from Yamashita so that they could play. Nyanta’s fluffy paws kept batting at the screen, following Junno’s fingers, and eventually Junno had to give up and devote all of his attention to Nyanta or the cat would earn it the hard way by jumping on Junno’s crotch.

Junno played with him for the entire time it took Koyama to make dinner, which was another one of Koyama’s throw-everything-in-a-pot specialties. It was tasty, though, which was all that mattered as they managed to eat while gossiping about their respective bandmates.

“Did you see Shige yesterday?” Koyama exclaimed, reaching for his phone to show Junno a picture. “Kamenashi-kun really made him over. He looks like he should be a J-rocker.”

Junno rolled his eyes at the abundance of eyeliner, but other than that Kato pretty much looked the same. He was gazing into Kame’s camera phone with ‘do me’ eyes that were usually reserved for Akanishi, and the tips of his spiked hair might have been frosted. Junno thought that Kato could only pull off the J-rocker image until he smiled, since Kato’s smile made rainbows form and flowers bloom.

At practice the day before, Junno had overheard a lot of things about the others’ experiences with their adopted NewS members. Nakamaru had kept quiet because he and Masuda were actually friends, but that didn’t stop Akanishi. The picture they had sent Koyama was nothing compared to what he told Kame and Koki, who were the only ones listening at the time. Ueda was still in Osaka, so of course nobody was making the effort to actually practice in lieu of their leader’s absence. Kame had tried, but nobody ever listened to him anyway.

“Nishikido sent Akanishi a picture mail last night,” Junno said conversationally, choosing his words carefully. “It was Ueda-kun with all of Kanjani8, and he looked like he was having a good time.” If having a good time meant being asleep with inappropriate pictures drawn all over his face while Subaru and Yasu pretended to hump him, then yes, Ueda was having a good time.

“That’s great!” Koyama squealed, draining the last of his bowl. “I knew they could get along.”

Junno smiled uneasily. “And Koki says that he and Tegoshi are going to keep hanging out even after tomorrow.”

Koyama visibly twitched. “That’s… nice.”

Junno frowned and searched his brain for something good to tell Koyama. “Nakamaru said that when he stayed over at Masuda’s the other night, they slept on the opposite side of the bed that they usually sleep on. Just to be different.”

“They usually share a bed?” Koyama squawked, his expression nearing violated territory once again.

“You’ve slept in my bed the past couple nights,” Junno pointed out.

“Yeah, but that’s me, not Massu.” Koyama rubbed his eyes like that would make the horrors behind them go away. “I don’t want to think about Massu in bed with anyone. To me, he is asexual.”

“So’s Nakamaru,” Junno assured him. “Don’t worry, I’m sure it didn’t even come up. The thought, that is.”

“Thanks for clarifying,” Koyama groaned. “Let’s talk about someone else. Tell me what Kamenashi said about Shige. It better be nice or I’m going to whoop him.”

Junno tried not to let his amusement show at the thought of Koyama and Kame fighting. It would be like a cat fight without girls. “He said that Kato-kun is very agreeable. He took Kame’s suggestions and didn’t give him any lip.”

“They must have been good suggestions,” Koyama commented. “Shige gives plenty of lip if he doesn’t like what he’s being told to do.”

“Kame said that when they were out yesterday, girls actually came up to them and recognized Kato. I think after that, he’ll do anything Kame says.”

“Oh, that makes me happy.” Koyama smiled. “All of my bandmates are happy too. This was such a good idea.”

“It’s our last night,” Junno said slowly. “Shouldn’t we do something special to commemorate the success of your promotion?”

“Ryo-chan and Ueda-kun should be back by now,” Koyama said, more to himself than to Junno as he flipped open his phone. “Maybe we could get everyone together!”

That was not a good idea. “Okay!” Junno said. “But where are we going to fit twelve people?”

Koyama smiled in a way that Junno hadn’t yet seen. “You’ll see.”

.

Yamashita and Akanishi didn’t mind volunteering their apartment for an impromptu party, even if it wasn’t so much volunteering as people just showing up. The thing with Yamashita and Akanishi was that the level of hospitality they provided was dependant on how much food was offered to them. Koyama and Junno showed up with several bags of junk food and a bottle of liquor, therefore they were given the VIP treatment and secured seats on the couch. Since Koki and Tegoshi didn’t bring anything, they were ignored and banished to the far corner of the main room where Pin’s doggie bed was.

Kame and Kato looked like twin male prostitutes in matching leather pants and spiked hair, loaded with eyeliner and something that looked like sparkles on their skin. They brought beer and Kame’s collection of bad techno music, which was played without protest due to the hosts being unable to pick their jaws up off the floor.

“Shige looks pretty!” Koyama yelled over the music, grinning because he was already drunk.

Kato blushed and hid his smile. Apparently Kame had told him it weakened the image.

When Nishikido and Ueda arrived, the other ten stopped what they were doing and stared expectantly. Ueda’s hair was in pigtails and they were both wearing their glasses, making no effort to look good or even acknowledge that they were standing directly next to each other. Clearly their ‘understanding’ had been to ignore each other’s existence for the whole week, despite going everywhere together.

“Ryo-chan!” Koyama cried. “How was Osaka?”

“It was Osaka,” Ryo replied gruffly, tossing more bags of liquor on the counter and pounding fists with both Yamashita and Akanishi. “What the fuck happened to Tegoshi?”

Everyone’s heads swiveled to the corner, where Tegoshi was smoking something that didn’t look like a cigarette and looking up at Nishikido with glazed eyes. His blonde hair was wild and he was wearing a wifebeater and jeans that were entirely too large, a fake tattoo drawn on his arm. “Ryo-tan!” he exclaimed, passing the pipe to Koki and grinning in a way that made Junno’s face hurt. “I missed Ryo-tan!”

Nishikido glared at Koyama. “This is all your fault.”

Koyama giggled and fell onto Junno, hiding his face in Junno’s shirt and wiggling like he was trying to crawl _inside_ Junno’s chest to hide.

Masuda appeared from the kitchen with trays of appetizers, much to everyone’s enjoyment. Junno found a certain upside in having a group member who didn’t drink. Not that Masuda made any effort to keep an eye on anyone’s level of drunkenness or prevent awkward situations like Tegoshi sharing his hit with Kato _by mouth_ , but that was more of Koyama’s duty and clearly Koya-mama was off tonight.

Yamashita and Akanishi had started some kind of tournament on their Wii, surrounded by Nishikido, Kamenashi, and Nakamaru. Junno wanted to join but he had a lapful of Koyama and decided that he’d rather watch the others play – very badly – than chance upsetting his adopted NewS member. Koki, Tegoshi, and now Kato were still in the corner smoking up and getting a little touchy, at least Tegoshi was, but apparently that was normal for Tegoshi because nobody was batting an eyelash.

Ueda had Pin on his lap and kept his eyes on Nishikido’s character on the TV screen. “You suck, Nishikido.”

“Your mom sucks,” Nishikido shot back, but then his character whooped Yamashita’s character and kicked him out of the game.

Nishikido and Ueda exchanged a smirk of some sort, and Junno thought that perhaps their ‘understanding’ stretched to ‘good luck by arguing’. It was what made sense to him after a couple drinks, anyway.

“Kamenashi, get off me!” Akanishi declared, shoving Kame out of his lap as he snatched the controller and started playing.

“I can’t see the TV through your fat head,” Kame replied. “Either move or deal.”

He wouldn’t have admitted it out loud, but Junno was grateful for a little familiarity. The sunshine and rainbows he’d been experiencing with Koyama all week had left him feeling a little out of it, like he was living a surreal dream. Kame and Akanishi fighting, that was like home.

“I’ve figured it out,” Koyama mumbled from the general vicinity of Junno’s shoulder. “KAT-TUN shows member love by testing each other’s tolerance!”

Nakamaru heard him and snorted. “Yeah, that’s it.”

“We have a lot of member love,” Ueda added, flicking a rubber band at the back of Akanishi’s head. It hit its target and when Akanishi flipped around, Ueda pointed inconspicuously at Nishikido.

Kame lost his balance as Akanishi lunged for Nishikido. “Stop rocking the boat, fatass! You’re making me lose.”

Yamashita tried to separate the two, but ended up getting dragged into the middle of it as the fight quickly turned into a tickle attack. Of course Akanishi ended up in the middle, with Yamashita and Nishikido going straight for the collarbone. Ueda smiled proudly and exchanged a nod with Nakamaru.

Across the room, Tegoshi and Kato were using each other as pillows and making constellations out of the plaster on the ceiling. Koki was curled up in Pin’s bed, which Pin was not happy about, and she expressed her anger by running full-force right into Koki’s crotch.

The pained groan emitting from Koki called all other activities to an abrupt halt, and the other eleven inhabitants of the room nearly fell over each other in laughter.

“Good girl,” Akanishi said, gathering his pet in his arms and stroking her fur. Yamashita joined because she was practically his dog too. Kame looked sad for reasons unbeknownst to Junno.

“We need a group activity,” Masuda suggested.

“We are _not_ having an orgy,” Akanishi said firmly. “I just vacuumed.”

There was a collective gasp from all of the NewS members in attendance, except Yamashita who rolled his eyes and smacked Akanishi in the back of the head. “ _I_ vacuumed, not you! You didn’t even wake up until four in the afternoon today.”

“Yeah, when you started _vacuuming_ ,” Akanishi shot back. “Since it woke me up, I claim credit for it.”

“Shige looks pretty,” Tegoshi said out of nowhere, leaning over Shige and looking down into his sparkly face. “Can I kiss you?”

Kato giggled in a way that implied he’d taken too many hits off of the pipe. “Okay.”

Koyama looked scandalized, and Junno helpfully covered his eyes. Akanishi sighed exasperatedly before grabbing onto the closest person, who happened to be a very fidgety Kame. “Fine, we’ll have a fucking orgy.”

Masuda squeaked and tried to run, but Koyama grabbed him by the arm. “Take me with you,” he begged. “I’m too young to see this.”

Yamashita smacked Akanishi again and shoved Kame out of his lap. “What the fuck, Jin? Not that I’m condoning an orgy or anything, but you’d pick _him_ first?!”

Kame stuck out his tongue and looked rather smug.

“He was closer!” Akanishi cried defensively. “And he doesn’t hit me!”

Ueda flicked another rubber band, getting Akanishi right between the eyes.

“THE FUCK?!” Akanishi screamed. “NISHIKIDO, I WILL CURB YOUR ASS.”

“ _Now_ it’s member love, KAT-TUN style,” Nakamaru said, diving behind the couch. He pulled Junno, Koyama, and Massu down with him just before Akanishi pulled some wrestling move on Nishikido, earning a headlock from Yamashita and a lot of wailing from Kame. Koki joined in, taking Kame’s side because nobody can really stand to watch Kame cry. And because Koki liked to think he knew how to fight.

Tegoshi and Kato were continuing to suck face, paying no mind to the chaos erupting less than two feet from them. Tegoshi crawled on top of Shige and rocked against him in a way that made Koyama shed a few tears before Junno made him look away.

“Uebo!” Nakamaru yelled. “You’re the leader, stop them!”

“I claim no responsibility for Nishikido and Yamashita,” Ueda replied in a calm tone. “They have their own leader.”

“I am the leader!” Yamashita roared, shoving Nishikido out of the way and taking on KA-T himself. “Bring it on, bitches.”

Nishikido looked appalled, rolling up his sleeves and jumping right back into the fight. “I’m from Osaka, motherfuckers. Your pussy fighting ain’t shit compared to back home.”

It was at that moment Yamashita ducked and Akanishi nailed Nishikido right in the nose with a nasty right hook. Everyone gasped as Nishikido grabbed his nose, glaring at Akanishi like he was putting a curse on him.

“That’s it!” Ueda shrieked, getting to his feet. “The next person to punch someone has to kiss Taguchi.”

Junno paled. Koyama patted his back and returned to lying on his shoulder, his breathing a little more even now that the fighting was over.

Akanishi, Kame, Yamashita, Nishikido, and Koki all detangled themselves from each other, sitting as far away as they could get in case they were tempted to hit anyone.

“Sorry about your nose,” Akanishi said flatly to Nishikido. “I meant to hit Pi.”

“It’ll be okay,” Nishikido replied carelessly. “It’s not bleeding or anything.”

Koki looked disappointed that he didn’t get a chance to pop anyone. Masuda carefully peeked over the edge of the couch and declared it safe, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that none of the food had been damaged in the process.

Kato and Tegoshi seemed to be oblivious to everyone and everything, and in an act of good faith Yamashita pulled a blanket from the recliner chair and covered them with it. Koki and Kame looked at a loss, for their adopted NewS members were currently indisposed with each other, but Junno was pretty sure that they both realized it was entirely their faults. They took responsibility for their actions by high-fiving and pigging out on Masuda’s snacks.

Koyama raised his eyes for the first time in a very long while, still clinging onto Junno as he grinned at everyone. “We’re all getting along.”

“ _Now_ ,” Nakamaru clarified.

Koyama pouted and poked Junno in the belly. “I’m sleepy.”

“You’re drunk,” Junno corrected him, mussing up his hair because of the interesting noise he made whenever Junno did it. “Are you ready to go?”

Koyama nodded and squeezed Junno around the waist. “Take me home, Junno-chan.”

Yamashita’s eyebrows raised, but he wisely said nothing. Koki and Kame exchanged a look as they stuffed their faces, Akanishi looked indifferent, Nishikido and Ueda were both wearing identical expressions of disapproval, and Nakamaru looked like he wanted to laugh in that embarrassed way.

Masuda, however, fished Koyama’s keys out of the key bowl and squinted to gauge Junno’s sobriety. “You can’t drive.”

Junno frowned. “Probably I shouldn’t.”

“You can sleep in my room,” Akanishi offered, leaning up to situate his Yamashita pillow before returning to the Wii. “I’ll just shack up with dumbass here.”

“Dumbass will make you sleep on the couch,” Yamashita muttered, but his eyelids were already drooping and Junno felt sorry for whoever had to carry him to bed.

By this time he was halfway down the hallway with Koyama draped over his shoulder and Masuda holding most of the weight. Akanishi’s room was the one with the giant glittery pink letters on the door and the lava lamp at his bedside, left on to give the room a dim, swimmy feel.

They plopped on Jin’s waterbed and Masuda smiled at Junno in a way that the latter couldn’t decipher. “Take care of him, okay?” Masuda said quietly before stepping out and closing the door behind him.

The noises from the other room faded into nothing as Akanishi’s lava lamp made weird shapes on the wall and Koyama curled up into Junno’s arms. Junno thought he had fallen asleep, but then he heard giggling and a slight motion in the mattress that clued him into the fact that Koyama was playing with the waterbed.

Junno laughed and joined in, at least until the waves were big enough to bounce Koyama all the way across the bed, where he banged his forehead on the edge. Junno rushed to catch him before he fell any further, but Koyama just blinked up at him and stared for so long that Junno scrunched up his nose in confusion.

When Koyama gave him a half-hearted punch to the chest, that’s when it all clicked.

.

It wasn’t like Junno did these kinds of things often, or ever; in fact, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt someone else’s lips against his, someone else’s breath against his nose and someone else’s arms wrapping tightly around his neck, pulling him closer. There was a small part of his brain that was trying to tell him that this was a bad idea, that Koyama was drunk and for that matter so was Junno, but then Koyama’s tongue was flicking along his bottom lip and that other voice was drowned in the rush of heat that surged through his body as he let Koyama into his mouth.

Koyama was warm, gentle, and considerably eager as he shifted beneath Junno until his head was away from the edge of the bed and his legs were entangled with Junno’s. His hands slipped down to Junno’s back, pulling at his shirt, which was tugged off and tossed across the room before Junno’s mind could comprehend it. Koyama’s followed, and he looked up at Junno through the narrow slits in his eyelids and smiled bashfully before licking his lips and leaning in to pick up where he’d left off.

The way Koyama slid their tongues together had Junno’s arms shaking from where he was holding himself up, hovering over Koyama instead of lying completely on top of him, trying to maintain some type of chivalry in a situation that completely defied it. It only took a small amount of pressure from Koyama’s hands on his bare back to bring them flush together, chest to chest. In a last-ditch effort to be respectful, Junno bent his knees to keep his lower half elevated and ended up pressing his thigh between Koyama’s legs, meeting something hard and swallowing a grateful moan as Koyama arched up against him.

“Koyama-kun,” he whispered against Koyama’s lips, his fingers trailing down Koyama’s jaw. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

It looked like a struggle for Koyama to open his eyes, but when he did Junno was almost knocked over from the intensity within them. “I never do anything I don’t want to do, Junno-chan,” he whispered in a lower voice than normal. “And please call me Kei.”

“Kei-chan.” The name rolled off of Junno’s tongue, and the grin on Koyama’s face seemed to light up his life. “This is Akanishi’s bed,” he added, like the thought had just occurred to him.

“I know,” Koyama replied, holding his expression while one of his legs wrapped around Junno’s waist to pull him even closer. “It just makes it that much naughtier, doesn’t it?”

Koyama’s tone made Junno shiver a little, particularly when he was shifted and placed directly between Koyama’s legs, feeling the firm bulge in his pants that was starting to cause a similar reaction in him. “Koya- Kei-chan is not as innocent as he seems,” Junno muttered, his lips dragging down Koyama’s jaw to his neck.

“I have to be a good influence for the kids,” Koyama explained, and Junno had a feeling he was referring to the other members of his group. “But behind closed doors I want to be the Koyama who can feel freely.”

That was a good choice of words for someone who arched and moaned at the way Junno’s fingers were skipping across his collarbone. Koyama appeared to be very sensitive, the smallest touch sending him into a frenzy. Junno wanted to take his time and savor Koyama’s body, seeing what made him tremble and what made him tighten his grip on Junno’s back muscles.

Koyama didn’t rush him. It was like they had all the time in the world, or maybe time stopped, at any rate it was some sort of time metaphor that ran through Junno’s clouded brain as he pressed his lips to random parts of Koyama’s chest and trailed both sets of fingers down his sides. Koyama squirmed and made an interesting noise, not so much impatient but more like he was very much enjoying this type of private attention.

“Kei-chan doesn’t have someone spoil him very often, does he?” Junno asked lightly, using his tongue on one of Koyama’s nipples and gripping his hips to hold him down when he tried to push them up.

Koyama didn’t respond, unless sliding his fingers up into Junno’s hair and guiding him back for another kiss was an acceptable answer. He pushed against the resistance of Junno’s hold, clearly wanting to grind against him. Upon being denied, he whined a little into Junno’s mouth, being very demanding with his tongue. Junno allowed him a brief roll of the hips and gasped at how hard he was, how hard they both were, how good it felt when they were brought together.

The soft moaning that Junno felt as well as heard escalated to loud wails that were muffled by Junno’s mouth as Koyama continued to test Junno’s strength, which started to waver each time Koyama pushed hard enough to graze him. He felt Koyama start to shudder and let him go, becoming more or less sucked into a full-body embrace as Koyama clamped his legs around Junno’s waist and rubbed against him from beneath.

Defeated, Junno returned the motions while the waterbed rocked them even more, his disappointment in his willpower quickly replaced by raw desire as Koyama abruptly broke their kiss and tossed his head back, his hair splaying all over Akanishi’s pillow as he cried out and twitched in the undeniable signal of orgasm. No wonder he’d been so adamant on getting friction, Junno thought embarrassedly.

Koyama continued to hold him tightly as he came down, blindly seeking out Junno’s mouth once again and kissing him a lot more softly than before. “Sorry,” he whispered. “I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t form the words.”

“It’s okay,” Junno murmured back, his brain a little preoccupied at the way Koyama’s hands dropped to his waistline and lingered. “My turn?”

Koyama giggled. “This is why I like playing with boys,” he offered, and Junno forced open his eyes to see Koyama grinning lazily up at him. “We do what feels good and come when we want.”

His hands dipped into Junno’s pants and Junno’s breath hitched in his throat. He dove back into Koyama’s mouth, kissing him with every ounce of his being as all ten of Koyama’s fingers wrapped around him and started to stroke. His own hands were looped around Koyama’s shoulders, pushing sharply into the touch in a way that would have been shameful if not for Koyama’s words just then. Junno wanted to come, felt the tension accumulating, emitted the soft moans that escaped his lungs as he got close.

“Do you want to fuck me, Junno-chan?”

Junno almost came at the words, halting Koyama’s hands by grabbing both wrists and lifting them up over their heads. Koyama’s eyes flashed and he groaned, appearing to not mind being restrained, which Junno filed away for future reference. For now, however, he took in Koyama’s flushed face and warm, doting expression, the way he was looking at Junno like he wanted to please his every desire, the way he wriggled beneath him like he wasn’t done being pleased himself.

“Yeah,” Junno found himself answering, his vision going red as he tightened his grip on Koyama’s wrists. “Yeah I do.”

Koyama chuckled in a way that was almost evil, tilting his head to sweep his lips along Junno’s ear. “If you give me my hands back, I’ll get myself ready for you.”

Junno faltered, releasing Koyama as his own resulting groan sounded like he’d been holding it in for awhile. Maybe he had, he wasn’t sure of anything anymore. “I haven’t done this before,” he admitted. “I mean, with a guy. Don’t you need… something?”

“It’s Akanishi’s room,” was Koyama’s nonchalant answer. “He’s probably got it stashed all over.”

Sure enough, the drawer under the lava lamp contained the necessary items, which Koyama placed next to him before claiming Junno’s lips once again and getting to work on removing the rest of their clothes. Junno felt very exposed as his pants hit the floor, but then Koyama lifted his knees to his chest and Junno forgot all about his insecurity as he watched Koyama’s fingers disappear inside himself.

It was like Koyama was putting on a show for him, this slutty smirk on his face as he prepared himself and didn’t bother to cover up his own noises of anticipation. The Koyama who can feel freely was rather shameless in his actions, but Junno supposed it all just followed his philosophy. After he was three fingers deep, Koyama pressed a condom into Junno’s palm and used his free arm to pull him close, nuzzling his neck as he directed his pleas into Junno’s skin.

“Please, Junno-chan,” he breathed. “I’m ready. Don’t make me wait.”

Junno fumbled with the condom and managed to get it on, grabbing the discarded tube from the other side of Akanishi’s bed and coating himself as quickly as he could. He placed his hands on the backs of Koyama’s thighs as he bit his lip and started to push inside, choking on his own breath at the tightness, the way Koyama’s body was resisting him despite his vocal encouragement. Junno didn’t want to hurt him, but he didn’t have much of a choice as Koyama grabbed both cheeks of Junno’s ass and forced him all the way in.

“Kei-chan,” he gasped, amazed at the way Koyama’s body was continuing to squeeze him even though he wasn’t moving.

He chanced a look up at Koyama, who had his face scrunched up for a few seconds before it fell lax, his mouth open like he couldn’t keep it closed as he met Junno’s eye and smiled hurriedly. “I’m okay,” he insisted. “It’s just an adjustment. It will feel good in a minute, I promise.”

“Okay,” said Junno quietly, reaching up to push the damp hair out of Koyama’s eyes. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Now Koyama’s smile was grateful, and he only wriggled around a few more times before his hands relocated to Junno’s arms and he inhaled sharply. “Now. Go.”

Junno moaned as he started to move, the friction almost too much despite the careful preparation. Despite Koyama’s advocation, Junno didn’t think it would do to finish so soon. Obviously Koyama was getting something out of this with the way he was arching and pushing back, whimpering and tightening even more around him when he hit a certain spot. He kept the pace gradual, slowly pulling out and then sharply thrusting back in, the whole process becoming a little easier as Koyama’s body opened up to him.

Koyama’s noises fueled him, the pitch of each moan telling him where to aim and when to slow down. He felt movement below him and opened his eyes to see Koyama reaching between them, taking his newborn erection in hand and pumping him in time to Junno’s rhythm. He was a little off beat, but that should be expected from the pair of them. The mattress seemed to be on the opposite beat, the waves pushing him deeper so strongly that he almost didn’t have to move.

The walls surrounding Junno became even more suffocating as Koyama’s moans got higher, and Junno had to use twice as much force to push through the resistance of Koyama’s body that seemed to suck him in as much as it was trying to push him out. He thought he deserved an award for lasting this long, considering, but it was evident that Koyama was going to come again and Junno wanted to last long enough to provide that for him. The Koyama who gives to everyone else should be able to lay back and have it given to him for once.

“Junno,” Koyama wheezed, pulling on himself and swinging his head from side to side. “Uh, don’t stop.”

Stopping was at the very bottom of Junno’s list of things to do right then. He could actually feel Koyama start to let go and it was so much different from the first time. Koyama’s eyes rolled up into his head and his entire body convulsed, a low vibrato erupting from his throat and rising with each twitch. Junno pounded into him harder, finally surrendering to the pressure as Koyama shrieked and clamped down around him.

Beautiful, glorious release overcame him so fast that he couldn’t control himself. He was groaning without restraint, holding onto Koyama like he would fall otherwise. Only the sounds of their labored breathing were audible as the waves slowed and he came back to reality, very aware of Koyama still trembling under him. He would be concerned for the other’s comfort except that Koyama was kissing him anywhere he could reach and making little cooing noises.

“I’m glad I picked you,” Koyama mumbled against his skin.

“Why, because I’m easy?” Junno teased, carefully sliding out and snapping off the condom. He tossed it in the general direction of Akanishi’s trash can and laughed to himself at the thought of Akanishi finding it.

“Because you’re naturally happy,” Koyama corrected. “Just like me.”

Junno would have asked what he meant, but Koyama chose that moment to kiss him again and the question got lost in his post-coital haze. Koyama’s tongue slipped against his, and the last thing Junno thought was that happiness was a matter of opinion.

> _The KAT-TUN End_

“Taguchi, you _pimp_ ,” Akanishi greeted Junno at the next practice session. It was quite possibly the first time Akanishi had spoken to him of his own volition in a couple years. “Did we all score this week or what?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Junno replied with his trademark clueless smile. He wasn’t one to kiss and tell, even if the evidence was clear.

“Me neither,” Kame and Koki replied together, exchanging an inconspicuous fist pound.

Nakamaru whistled nonchalantly and examined his fingernails.

“Fuck you, get back to work,” barked Ueda, but his face was tinted pink.

Akanishi let out a deflated sigh. “And they say _we’re_ a bunch of sluts.”

> _The NEWS End_

Koyama surveyed his tired bandmates. “Did everyone have fun with their adopted KAT-TUN member this week?”

Yamapi and Massu nodded profusely, Shige and Tegoshi – now returned to their normal selves – grunted embarrassedly, and Ryo glared in a way that Koyama knew was affirmative.

“So it was a success then!” Koyama declared brightly. “I’m so happy we can spread our member love to other groups!”

He was met with five sets of blinking eyes. “‘Groups’ is plural,” Yamapi pointed out.

Koyama grinned and flipped open his phone. “Clear your calendars, guys. Next week is Arashi!”


End file.
